Back In Time
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: The Boys find each other in Dean's favorite television show. Crossover with the Munsters. Very Funny!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or The Munsters.**

**A/N: The boys wake up to find themselves in Dean's favorite tv show.**

"Dean turn that off would you?" Sam grumbled his head underneath a pillow.

"Sam it's the Munsters!" Dean said excited.

"It's also 2:00 a.m. What's up with you? Usually your the first one to go to sleep."

"Maybe it was too much M&M's I don't know." Dean turned the volume down a little bit as the theme to the Munsters started to play. "Marilyn's hot."

Sam removed the pillow and threw it at Dean.

"Ow! She is!" Dean said. "Think about it. She's a hot chick but to her family she's the black sheep. What if she had a guy that new about the supernatural?"

"Are you talking about yourself? Keeo dreaming." Sam said.

"I can. Especially in my dreams." Dean said smirking.

"Gross! I'm going to bed." Sam said closing his eyes.

"A guy can dream." Dean said.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Grandpa I think you killed them."

"None sense." Grampa said.

Dean started coming to.

"Hey son are you alright?" Herman asked.

Dean opened his eyes and they went wide. "Holy shit! It can't be!"

"Sorry I didn't see you in the street." Grampa said.

Dean started to stand up. "Where's my brother?"

"Grandpa you hit two people?" Herman asked shocked.

"They came out of nowhere!" Grandpa said.

"Sammy?" Dean shook Sam and he started to come around.

"Dean? What happened?" Sam asked as Dean pulled him up. Sam looked and his eyes went wide.

"Why do people look at us weird?" Herman asked.

"They're just seeing something different." Sam said in shock but managed to go along.

"Why don't you two come in? We want to make sure your alright." Herman said.

Sam looked at Dean pleading. "Thank you." Dean said.

"I swear you two came out of nowhere." Grandpa said as they walked in the house.

"This is so cool!" Dean said in awe.

"Well thank you young man." Herman said with his smile.

"Herman what was that noise?" Lily asked coming in.

"Grandpa accidently hit these two fine young men." Herman said.

"Two men? Aren't you handsome!"

"Nah." Dean blushed. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I know. Why don't you two stay the night until we're sure your alright."

"That's very kind of you." Sam said unsure.

"Oh! Marilyn should be coming home!" Lily said.

"Is she your daughter?" Dean asked trying to play along.

Sam notice the twinkle in Dean's eye and he rolled his.

"She's my niece. She's very pretty. You'll love her." Lily said.

"You bet." Dean said grinning.

"Who are these people?" Eddie asked coming downstairs.

"Grandpa accidently hit them with his car." Lily said. "Their going to be staying the night to be sure that they are fine."

"Grandpa never was a good driver." Eddie said shaking his head.

"Hey!" Grandpa said.

"Why don't I show you to your room." Lily said. "Follow me." She started going up the stairs.

"This is so cool!" Dean whispered to Sam happy.

"Dean we still need to get back to our time." Sam whispered.

"Here you go." Lily said opening the door. "Of course I'll have to remove the spikes from the bed."

"That would be nice." Sam said.

"Maybe later Marilyn can take you into town for some clothes. I'll let you two get settled before dinner." She said closing the door.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Dean we need to get back to our time! I don't even know how this is possible!" Sam said.

"I don't either Sammy but you have to admit this is awesome! If dad can see us now." Dean said running a finger along a dusty dresser.

"I think we both ended up in the same dream somehow."

"Sam.. This is real. After everything calms down we can ask Grandpa for help."

"What makes you so sure that he'll help?"

"Because they know about the supernatural and so do we. It's a win, win. Hey I want to see Spot!" Dean said jumping up and down.

"Dean what were you doing before you fell asleep."

"I was watching the Munsters when Grandpa did an experiment bringing someone from the future by accident."

"That explains it I think. Later I'm going to see what Grandpa has in his books down in his lab. I'm sure there's something there."

"In the mean time Sammy let's enjoy this. I want to go see Spot!" Dean said opening the door and going out the room.

"Dad I know your looking down on us and thinking how the hell did we end up here. I can really use your help." Sam said looking up at the ceiling.

Just then Sam heard a noise and turned around but nothing was there.

"Get a grip. It can't get any worse." Sam said.

Just then a snake slithered in front of Sam's feet and Sam jumped back in shock.

"I'm getting the hell out of here." Sam said.

**Author's Note: So should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or The Munsters.**

**A/N: The boys wake up to find themselves in Dean's favorite tv show.**

Dean walked down the hall and saw Eddie at the foot of the stairs.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Mom won't let me sleep outside tonight. There's supposed to be thunder and lightening. I was hoping it'd hit our house."

"Sorry. Do you have any pets around here?"

Eddie stood up. "Mine is Spot. You want to see him?"

"Hell yeah." Dean said. "I mean heck yeah."

Dean followed Eddie downstairs.

"Now I have to warn you Spot breaths fire."

"Go ahead." Dean said smiling.

Eddie opened the stairway and Dean saw Spot's eyes. Spot roared and blew fire.

"That is so cool!" Dean said grinning.

"Rally? Most people are afraid of Spot." Eddie said closing the stairway.

"Me and my brother's not like most people."

"Do you want to see the rest of the pets?"

"Lead the way." Dean said following Eddie.

"Grandpa has a bat named Igor."

"I love that bat." Dean said smiling.

"There's Charlie in the clock."

"Loves making fun of people."

"There's Kittycat."

"That sounds like a lion."

"Elmer."

"The snake in the backyard." Dean said thinking.

"And Goldfish."

"Devours food like piranhas."

"How'd you know all that?"

"Doesn't every family have one of each?" He said nervously.

"I guess. I really like you Dean. Your like a older brother."

"I like you too Eddie."

"Want to see the family album?"

"Sure. Lead the way kid." Dean said following him.

ooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile Sam walked in the living room and knocked on Grandpa's door.

"What do you want?" He yelled annoyed.

"It's Sam. I was wondering if I can talk to you."

Grandpa opened the door and smoke like fog came out. "Come on down. Watch your step." Grandpa said closing the latch.

Sam looked closely at the lab. "This is neat." Sam said shocked that he liked it.

"Thanks. I decorated it myself." Grandpa said laughing.

Sam laughed a little. Just then Sam heard a bat.

"Don't mind Igor. He's just a pest." Grandpa said.

"Am not." Igor said.

"Can't you see I have a guest?" Grandpa said annoyed.

Sam watched smiling as the bat flew into a corner.

"You've got a lot of neat books." Sam said looking.

"I collected them all over the world. Some of them are hard to find you know."

"Grandpa do you remember seeing me and my brother in the road?"

"Yeah. It was like you came out of nowhere like I said."

"Huh."

oooooooooooooooooo

"Aunt Lily I'm home!" Marilyn said coming in from the kitchen.

"Oh Marilyn. I have a surprise for you." Lily said.

"Are you making my favorite dinner?"

"No. Grandpa hit two nice young men with his car and they really like us. One of them might be right for you since they didn't run off."

"Really? Where are they?"

"The one named Sam he's down in Grandpa's lab and the one named Dean is with Eddie. Eddie's showing him our family album."

"Can't wait to meet them."

oooooooooooooooooo

"That's my Uncle Charlie. Dad's twin." Eddie said pointing.

Dean smiled again. "Will any relatives be coming by?"

"Not really. That's Ronald Dracula. Grandpa's younger cousin. He's a vampire."

"Eddie dinners ready." Marilyn said coming in.

Dean looked up shocked. There she was standing right in front of him.

"You okay Dean?" Eddie asked concerned.

"Uh---" Dean couldn't speak.

"Your cute." Marilyn said blushing.

Just then Sam came in with Grandpa.

"I see you met Sam's brother." Grandpa said.

"Does he talk?" Marilyn aksed.

"Ya huh." Dean said.

"Don't mind my brother. It means he likes you." Sam said smirking at seeing Dean this way.

"Kids dinner!" Lily called.

"Dean want to finish looking at the family album after dinner?" Eddie asked.

"Sure." Dean said back to himself.

They went into the kitchen.

"Dean why don't you sit next to Marilyn." Lily said smiling.

"Ya huh." Dean said not being able to talk again.

"Your brothers cute." Marilyn said to Sam as they sat down.

She was in the middle between Sam and Dean. Dean sat next to Herman.

"You okay young man?" Herman asked.

"Yeah." Dean said normal again.

"If dad could see you now." Sam said smiling.

Dean shot him a look.

ooooooooooooooooooo

"This is so cool." Dean said after dinner talking to Marilyn on the front steps.

"I'm glad you like my family. Most guys just run away when they look at them." Marilyn said.

"Me and my brother aren't like most people."

"I can see. You even petted Spot. Usually Spot doesn't like anyone touching him besides family."

"Marilyn would you like to go to the movies sometime?"

"I'd love too. How about tomorrow night?"

"It's a date."

"Looks like it's going to rain again." Marilyn said looking at the night sky. "It's beautiful when there's lightening."

"If you say so." Dean said.

ooooooooooooooooo

"I've never seen Marilyn so happy." Lily said as they watched them from the window.

"I haven't seen Dean happy either." Sam said in shock.

"Wouldn't it be nice if Marilyn and Dean got married?" Herman said clapping his hands like a little kid.

"Dean's not the marrying type." Sam said.

"Don't be silly. He's a keeper." Grandpa said.

"I'm going to go to the attic and see if my wedding dress is still up there. Marilyn might be needing it." Lily said going upstairs.

"I'll go with you." Herman said.

"Dean don't do anything stupid." Sam said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or The Munsters.**

**A/N: The boys wake up to find themselves in Dean's favorite tv show.**

Later that night Dean finally went up to his room. Sam was already asleep or so he thought.

"What did you do to her?" Sam asked laying in bed. Just then Kittycat pounced on the bed and roared like a lion waiting for Sam to pet it. He started petting it when it began to purr happy.

"Nothing. We just talked." Dean said getting into bed.

"Just talked?" Sam asked not believing him.

"And kissed a litte." Dean admitted.

"Dean you can't do anything that'll jeapordize our future and the show." Sam warned.

"I know. I know. I'm just having my fun since we're stuck here for now." Dean said.

"How much did you make out with Marilyn?"

"I didn't." Dean admitted.

"What? Dean Winchester did not make out with a girl?" Sam said shocked.

"Laugh it up." Dean said getting in bed. "See you in the morning." He said closing his eyes.

Just then Kittycat roared again wanting to be pet. Sam just looked at it. "Your enjoying this too much you know that?" The cat only licked his hand.

ooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning the boys woke up and went downstairs.

"Did you boys sleep alright?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Sam said as they sat down at the kitchen table. Just then Kittycat jumped in front of Sam.

"I think it likes you." Lily said.

"It made Sam pet it all night." Dean said smirking.

"I slept like a rock!" Herman said.

"Is Grandpa up?" Sam asked.

"He's already working in his lab." Herman said.

"I need to see him." Sam said leaving the room.

"Is Marilyn up?" Dean asked.

"She already left for school." Lily said.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sam I think I may have found a way to send you and your brother home." Grandpa said.

"That's great." Sam said happy.

"I am going to miss you though."

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"I don't get to talk to too many people about the 'other' stuff."

"I kow what you mean."

"Well it's a spell that should work."

"Should?"

"Positive." Granpa said. "Just have to get your brother."

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Dean good news! We're going home!" Sam said.

"We are?" Dean said.

"You don't sound to happy about it." Sam frowned.

"No. It's great it's just- What are we going home to?" Dean asked.

"Our life." Sam said confused.

"To no family, no girlfriends, no jobs- We don't have nothing to go back home too."

"The people that we were supposed to help save Dean. Dad's job."

"I know. It's just I never thought I didn't want to go back to that life."

"Since when did you turn into me and I turn into you?" Sam joked.

"Like 1 in a billon."

"Dean you know that-"

"Yeah I know. Just let me say bye to Marilyn."

"You really like her." Sam smirked.

"Shut up."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean waited for Marilyn to get out of art class.

"Can't wait to be back in color." Dean muttered.

"Dean! What are you doing here?" Marilyn asked.

"To say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" She looked at him confused.

"Marilyn me and my brother aren't from around here."

"I know that." She said smiling.

"We're from the future."

"Oh."

"You don't sound to shocked." Dean frowned.

"After everything Grandpa's done nothing phases me anymore."

"Oh."

"How far from the future are you?"

"2007."

"Wow. I didn't think the world would last so long. What else can you tell me about the future?"

"I can't say anything that might mess it up."

"I understand but you can trust me."

"Okay but your going to be sorry. For one gas is almost $3.00 bucks a gallon."

"No way!" She said horrified. "How could anybody live on that?"

"Well they tried to blame the war in Iraq."

"There's another war?" She said hurt.

"Yeah. One of the deadliest thing happened on September 11th-" Dean began.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe you two are leaving. It was nice having men around." Herman said.

"Herman, you know they have to get back to where they belong." Lily said.

"How can anyone named Bush be president is beyond me." Grandpa said.

"Now Eddie repeat what I said." Dean said.

"Zepplin rules! Though I think they'd suck." Eddie said.

Sam laughed. "I like the kid."

"I guess this is goodbye." Marilyn said.

"I sure am going to miss you." Dean said.

They quickly kissed.

"You boys ready?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes." Sam said eagerly.

"Okay. Repeat after me." Grandpa began.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam and Dean both woke up laying in their beds and looked at each other still wearing their shorts and shirts.

"It was a dream right?" Sam asked.

"Had to be." Dean siad. "Sam wears your laptop?"

"Why?" Sam said getting it.

"There's only one way to find out." Dean said looking something up. "It wasn't a dream." Dean said handing Sam the computer.

Sam looked in shock. "The war never happened. All of those people are still alive. How?"

"Look down at the bottom of the page."

Sam looked. "An annonymous tip was recieved about the attack on the twin towers. They were able to arrest the terrists before they even sat foot on the plane." Sam looked at Dean. "How?"

"I told Marilyn. But it was her character right? We weren't really with the actors." Dean said.

Sam looked at The Munster's web site. "Read this episode." Sam said handing it back to him.

"Two young men come from the future and one is a love interest for Marilyn." Dean said in shock.

"Read the names."

"Dean and Sam Winchester." Dean said like he was going to pass out. "How was this even possible?"

"There's a lot of stuff that's unexplained Dean." Sam said.

Dean started to get dressed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go buy that season on dvd. I want to see who they have playing us." He said smirking.

"Dean it says it on here."

"I want to see it for myself. Be back in half an hour." Dean said leaving.

"Dad you can stop laughing now." Sam said looking up.


End file.
